


Stupid Suits

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: HanniGram One-Shots [61]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Annoyed Hannibal Lecter, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: Hannibal is very pregnant and can't get his suit on





	Stupid Suits

That was the fifth groan of defeat followed by a drawer slamming Will had heard from his omega in the past twenty minutes. He better investigate he thought as he trekked the stairs to their shared bedroom, which, lately, had become Hannibal's nest. Will pulled opened the door, "Hannibal, my love, what's th-"

Hannibal had a dress shirt on trying his absolute hardest to get at least one of the buttons, besides the collar, to button. He sighed then moved to a different spot trying there. The closest he got was the one right before his swollen stomach, which was still a good inch apart. A few tears of frustration spilled, "Will, they don't fit. None of them! Not even the double XL dress shirts you bought by accident."

"Hey, it's okay babe," Will soothes. Hannibal flailed his arms like a spoiled child, "It's not okay. My stomach is bulbous, my ankles are the size of softballs, my back is killing me, and, look, I'm developing breasts!"

"Oh, my love, it's almost over you only have two more weeks then you can go back to your fancy suits and pretentious opera friends," Will kissed Hannibal's mating mark. Hannibal inhaled Will's soothing scent relaxing minutely. Hannibal whispered, "Will?"

"Yes, my sweet king?"

"I hate you so, so much," Hannibal whispered. Will nuzzled his cheek, "I love you too."

"Will?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I just walk around in my underwear till this little terror is born?" Hannibal lowered himself onto the bed and sighed. Will laughed loudly, "You can walk around naked forever for all I care."

Hannibal smiled when Winston curled up next to him and laid his head on Hannibal's chest. Will smiled at his wonderful little family he had in front of him. This was his life.


End file.
